


be by my side

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sora is cute and natsume is gay, thats it. thats the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sora flushed as soon as their eyes met, and Natsume noticed that he’d been staring at him ever since he’d first opened the box. The other boy smiled shyly, cheeks tinged pink at having been caught in the act.It took everything in Natsume’s willpower to not lean forward and kiss him at that very moment.In which Sora is far too cute for his own good and Natsume is in deep.
Relationships: Harukawa Sora/Sakasaki Natsume
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	be by my side

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this very short and very silly fic was written as a gift for my lovely friend [venus](https://twitter.com/hakazekin), blame them for any and all natsusora brain worms i have now + happy reading :)

The Game Research Club room was empty when Natsume stepped inside, which defeated the whole point of him heading there in the first place. 

He frowned, standing near the entrance door with his arms on his hips and surveying the room. There really was no one there, which was strange, considering how many students could usually be found spending their free time messing around on the computers in the room. Stranger still was the fact that _Sora_ was missing—the whole reason behind his visit to the room. 

Natsume was still frowning to himself a moment later when he felt a light pat from behind him on his shoulder, causing him to almost jump five feet in the air in shock. (It was only a natural reaction, okay!) He turned around, scathing comment on the tip of his tongue, but immediately melted away when he caught sight of the telltale sparkling eyes. 

Sora beamed up at him from where he was slyly standing on his tip-toes in the hallway, hands behind his back and looking like the face of all innocence. If it had been anyone else surprising him like that, Natsume would have probably hexed them to the ends of the earth—but something about Sora made his insides soften up and throw all logic to the floor. He couldn’t say he hated it. 

“ _Hehe_ ,” giggled Sora, his characteristic musical lilt ever-present in his voice. It made Natsume want to reach over and ruffle the hair on his head—so he did. 

“Don’t scare your Shishou like That!” 

That earned him another giggle, and Natsume couldn’t help the smile that bloomed onto his face at the sight of the other boy. He slowly removed his hand from his head as Sora continued speaking. “Was Shishou waiting for me for too long?” 

“Not at All,” Natsume answered, honestly. What he _didn’t_ say was that he would have waited as long as it took if he could just hear Sora’s laugh again. 

“Sora is happy to hear that!” came the reply, and he genuinely did sound happy. The thought made Natsume want to smile again. “Sora has a surprise for Shishou~!” 

“Oh?” Natsume leaned forwards as he inquired further, trying to peek at Sora’s hands to see if they would yield any secrets. Sora only firmly pushed him back, giggling as he did so. 

“Bad Shishou! No cheating!” 

Natsume laughed sheepishly as he leaned back into his regular stance with a grin. It was just so easy to be himself around Sora; to let his guard down and joke with the other boy without trying to keep up his facade of coldness. He wished they could stay like this forever. 

Sora motioned towards the seats further back in the room, nodding his head in their direction in the way that a puppy would signal that it wanted to go out for a walk. The observation made Natsume smile to himself as the two of them headed to sit comfortably in their chairs.

“ _Hihi!_ What is Shishou so happy about today?” Sora questioned, finally revealing what it was in his hands by setting it down on the table in front of them—a large box. Natsume was tempted to reach out and examine it further with his own hands, but the way Sora was staring up at him with large, innocent eyes drew Natsume’s attention to the other boy instead

“I’m always happy when I’m with You, Sora,” replied Natsume, truthfully. Sora brightened almost immediately at that, giggling again in the flustered way he always did when Natsume complimented him. 

“Shishou says such lovely things~!” Sora said, and immediately clapped his hands together. He looked like he’d finally remembered why he’d called Natsume around. 

“Oh, yes! Does Shishou remember the board game that Sora had prepared for us to play together?” he asked, hands clasped firmly together in front of his chest. 

Natsume softened at the sight. “Of course I Do.” 

Grinning wider—if such a thing was even possible, what with how wide his grin already was—Sora reached out for the box in front of him and lifted the lid, proudly displaying the contents inside for Natsume to see. 

There were a lot of objects in the box, all multicoloured and bright, but what stood out the most to Natsume was what looked like a painstakingly handcrafted board; the kind that one used for playing Cluedo or Life. He could spot writing etched onto different parts of the board, and he reached his hands out to get a better look at it. A sigh born out of wonder left his mouth in a singular breath, and he looked back up to Sora with the board still in his hands. 

Sora flushed as soon as their eyes met, and Natsume noticed that he’d been staring at him ever since he’d first opened the box. The other boy smiled shyly, cheeks tinged pink at having been caught in the act. It took everything in Natsume’s willpower to not lean forward and kiss him at that very moment. 

“Does Shishou like it?” he asked, hopefully. 

“Shishou _loves_ It,” Natsume affirmed, and held up the board to emphasise his point. “This is Beautiful, Sora. You are really so talented.” 

That only made Sora’s blush deepen, and Natsume thought that it might have been the first time he’d seen him so flustered. “Sora is glad that Shishou thinks so.” 

“I will always love anything you Make, Sora,” Natsume promised, and he meant it with all his heart. He didn’t know how or why, but he couldn’t find a single thing he disliked about the younger boy—and as scary as the thought of such committment should have been to him, Natsume was more comforted than terrified. “Well, should we play the Game?” 

“ _Hoho!_ Yes!” 

So, they did—Natsume didn’t know how long the two of them spent in their little room, poring over the board and the cards that Sora had handwritten for the game. It really _was_ a fun game, and Sora had definitely outdone himself with it; but to Natsume, the best part was getting to spend time with his teammate. 

(He got his kisses too, of course. One for every time Sora managed to beat him in a turn—and for once, Natsume was content with not winning.) 

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone was wondering, the bit about sora preparing a board game for natsume is taken from the pool story :)) go read it [here](https://kona3678.wordpress.com/2018/07/18/pool-chapter-2/) if you haven't already ITS SO GOOD 
> 
> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/knifesbians)!!


End file.
